The Percy Jackson Case
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "'Male, Caucasian, New Yorker, twelve years old –' 'Whoa, twelve? No, Patrick's section's got the juvenile delinquents' complained Thomas." The police sends his best detectives to find out who really kidnapped Sally Jackson. Will they solve the Percy Jackson Case? Please Read, much better than it sounds. "The men winced. A '78 Camaro..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This happens during TLT. This is the book through the eyes of the detectives and cops who searched for Percy. Just a burst of inspiration I had. Please read.**

* * *

"Okay" said detective Brian as he picked up the file "who do we have here?"

Detective Larry sighed "Male, Caucasian, New Yorker, twelve years old –"

"Whoa, twelve? No, Patrick's section's got the juvenile delinquents!" complained Thomas.

Brian raised his eyebrows "Larry…?"

Larry sighed again "Am I the only one who does _anything _ in this place?" When his co-workers nodded, he continued "He's under suspicion of kidnapping, so Section Two gave it to us."

Thomas typed something in his laptop "So, basically, who did he kidnap?"

"His…" said Brian as he read the article "his mother"

Thomas shook his head "Another mother who does not know how to raise her kid"

Larry stopped him "No, this one has a stupid step-father. He probably hated that mother had married him, and decided to take it out on her."

Brian closed his eyes "Info"

"The subject left the house when he arrived to spend the summer holidays. He was going to go to Montauk to the beach with his mother. Gabe Ugliano, his mother's husband, said he never trusted the kid. The mother, Sally Jackson, took his '78 Camaro and went to the beach. After, the police found the car in a… eh, terrible shape"

The men winced. A '78 Camaro…

"No trace of the mother or the boy, but police suspect the guy kidnapped the mother."

"Why?" asked Thomas "Maybe the mother got a little excited, decided she didn't want a little boy that had ADHD and dyslexia in her house, decided she just needed to fake her kidnapping…"

His co-workers stared at him blankly. Thomas shut up.

"Anyway" coughed Larry, his blond hair ruffled "We need to find this kid"

Brian nodded. He just wasn't sure how.

…

"The bus _exploded_?" asked Larry

Brian nodded "Yep"

"They saw the kid make the bus explode." Thomas said "And two other kids that were probably his friends"

"Man, this kid is a tough one" said Larry "Section Two are jerks"

They all nodded.

"Well, miss…" began saying Brian to a pretty girl with auburn hair

"Artemis" she said, and looked up defiantly, as if she were the most powerful of them all

Brian had learned not to fall for bluffers that called themselves powerful, but something about this little girl… He decided to go with the usual rutine "So, did you see this kid?" he said, pointing to a picture of Percy Jackson.

Artemis laughed "I saw him, of course, but you won't know that" And, having said that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

The three men were left there, confused "Who were we talking to?" asked Thomas

…

"Whoa, he blew St. Louis Arch?" Thomas asked "And he made Santa Monica explode?" he shook his head in amazement "This kid is nuts"

"Detective Brian" said Victoria, another detective on the case, with red hair and blue eyes, very tall and attractive "Have you got any clues?"

Brian swallowed his embarrassment and raised his eyebrows "None that I'm going to sure with you"

Victoria smiled, nodded, and left.

"So, boss, exactly how many clues we've got?" asked Thomas

Larry sighed (again) "Thomas, we got nothing"  
"Oh"

"But a kid couldn't have done this, even with two other people." Larry said "This is nuts2

Brian nodded "Yeah, plain nuts"

…

"You sure he was Percy Jackson?" Thomas asked

The waitress nodded "He was talking to an older guy. He didn't look happy"

"Maybe it's the father" Larry suggested when they were alone "And he wants the mother back"

"I don't think so" said Brian "The father hasn't appeared in twelve years. Why now?"

Thomas bit his lip "I'm with Brian on this one"

Larry smiled "Well, who could he be?"

"The one who helped him with the kidnapping?" Brian said

Thomas nodded "And maybe now he wants to give her back for the money"

"And the kid doesn't" Larry finished

Brian smiled and patted his co-workers backs "Exactly"

...

"You're sure he was the kid with the green eyes?" Brian asked the gang, whom he should probably arrest

"Yeah, Percy Jackson all right. Threatened me with a gun. Did nothing, though." Said the teenager

Larry sighed (again) and nodded "Okay, thanks,"

They stepped away from the gang.

"Well, I don't know if they really saw him. Everyone in L.A. has a gun this days, even kids." Said Thomas

Larry shook his head "It's hard to confuse this one, Thomas, he's a looker. My eleven-year-old daughter went nuts when she saw the picture."

Brian raised his eyebrows "O-o-okay. I'll keep that in mind"

Larry shrugged "Who understands girls? Nobody, that's who."

...

Sirens sounded, alarms flared.

"We've got the kid! We've got him!" yelled Larry

Brian nodded "Yes we do, but the other guy is here too. They have guns, Larry, and they seem to know how to use them"  
"Now you're worried about our safety?" joked Thomas

Brian shot him a look "That's shotgun-to-rifle, Thomas. Shut up"

Larry smiled "Action, at last"

Victoria nodded and laughed from ten feet away "You got it Larry!"

Brian took his gun and said through the speaker "Drop the guns! Set them on the ground. Now!"

It didn't work.

"This is a private matter!" the man bellowed "Be gone!"

A wall of flame erupted. People gasped and yelled.

Brian grabbed Larry and Thomas, and was relieved to see they weren't dead. "Good. We've got to stop this"

But, before they could, a taller flame came, and they were forced to go back to the cars.

That was how five minutes passed. Eventually, the flames settled, thanks to the firemen, and Brian, Larry and Thomas went to arrest the kid, but they didn't. Percy Jackson seemed terrified, and his two friends matched the image.

Then it clicked.

"Of course!" yelled Brian "It wasn't you after all!"

The children looked stunned. The girl recovered and said "Finally, someone gets it!"

Brian smiled "Yes! Yes! The man kidnapped _you_, and them he just took you all the way to L.A. That bus… I'm pretty sure he made it explode. And St. Louis Arch… He made the explosion in Santa Monica! I could swear I saw that crazy kidnapper before!"

"Yeah," Larry caught on "And the waitress saw him _threaten_ you! Finally it makes sense!"

"Then" Thomas said pointing to Percy Jackson "You stole a gun, and battled him. Man, you're brave!"

The three of them just nodded, and Percy Jackson cried and said "All I want, is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew… somehow…we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number"

Thomas was so moved, he passed the hat and got money enough for three plain tickets to New York.

"Oh, thank you!" said Percy Jackson

…

"So, another case we solved" said Larry

Brian nodded with a smile, "You can tell that girl of yours he is not a delinquent anymore."

Thomas laughed, but Larry said "You know, maybe I will. He looks like a good kid, and they found the mother, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Thomas said "She mysteriously appeared at the house. Nobody knows how"

"Well, that's for Section Two to find out" said Brian.

Larry smiled and took out some beer from the fridge. They were done for today.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel about the same delinquents, but in tSoM, when he blows up a school, and so on...  
**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gods! I thought I'd never write the sequel! I don't know if it's as good as the first, but they mentioned the police once, so I had little material to work with. I hope you like it anyway, and I'll gladly do The Titan's Curse if you ask for it. Read on.**

* * *

"Hey! Brian! We've got a case!"

Thomas's happy voice woke detective Brian form his sleep. He opened one eye "What?"

Larry was sitting there, reading some files, sipping coffee "Wake up, sleepy head. Guess who the suspect is?"

"The President?" joked Brian as he stood up and sat on his chair.

"Nope," said Thomas with an excited smile. Man, the guy could be hyper "Percy Jackson."

Brian's jaw dropped "You've got to be kidding me."

Larry shook his head, an amused smile on his face "We're serious. There was an explosion on a school nearby, and this guy, Matthew Sloan, told us the whole story. Um…" Larry searched the file for the story, "here it is: _Percy Jackson is mad. He's always with that guy, Tyson, who's big and mean and horrible. He hits us at playtime, and he's poor and bitter. We started playing and he just started throwing the balls at us. They hurt like iron. It was awful._" Larry looked up "He's got five interviews tomorrow. I'm willing to bet he'll be rich by Wednesday."

Brian put his head in his hands "And what do you think?"

"Matthew Sloan was big and strong. Chances are he was the one that was tough. Las year Percy seemed pretty vulnerable and sweet to me. But hey, if the guy's a suspect _again_, he must be doing something illegal or, at least, not quite right. And kids got hurt, this is serious."

"Have you checked with the mother?" Brian asked, thinking.

"Already done," said Thomas with a smile "She says her son is innocent, and Tyson is a big walking teddy bear."

Brian managed a smile.

"Matthew also says he saw a girl with beautiful blonde hair." Larry rolled his eyes "Guess my daughter's got competition."

Thomas grinned.

…

They went to question the coach that had been there when the accident had happened. John Nunley was an old man, and he looked like he was half deaf.

"Erm, Hello" Brian said "John Nunley?"

The man didn't look up from the magazine he was reading.

"Excuse me. Jonathan Nunley?" Brian asked, a little louder this time.

Nothing.

He grabbed the magazine. The man instantly looked up "What ya doing, ol' brat, takin' somebody's magazine like it's no big deal? It could have been my darlin's will, for all ye knew! Ol' Molly coulda died right at ma feet, ya know? What ye want, big man?"

Larry blinked "John Nunley?"

"The very same, John Nunley that hit little Rosy Plankuts on her fist day a school when she didn't give ma a sticker, so don't mess with ma." He said.

"Um, you were working while the kids were playing? Thirteen year old Percy Jackson is suspect of being the cause of grave injuries on kids and destroying school property, do you know anything about what happened?" asked Brian.

"Me? I know nothin' a tha sorts. Kids these days thinkin' they're all tough. _I _ was tough as a kid, not like these brats, all day lookin' at tha phone and sittin' there starin' at tha computer. I leave the kids to play and I do what I what. Know do ya want anythin' else?"

"No" Thomas said quickly, "Thank You for your time."

Brian was mortified "Yes. Thank You."

…

Larry picked up the phone at the office and said "Hello? Section Five? Kidnappings, Damaged Property, Disappearences and Blackmail?"

Brian tuned his co-worker out. He was thinking about their case. He wondered if Victoria was wearing a skirt beneath that police jacket…

"Brian! We've got a clue!"

"What?" Larry's voice woke him up "What clue?"

"Somebody noticed an explosion on a doughnut shop, and they saw a black haired kid with green eyes. Probably Percy Jackson!"

Brian was out of the door in a flash.

Thomas was already in the car, turning on the GPS and talking to his sister on the phone (Brian knew that because his sister worked at a starbucks next to his house and he recognized her insistence on the way Thomas's jaw was set).

They drove like maniacs, already suspecting they wouldn't get there in time, but looking for an excuse to get out of the office anyway. Larry was doing research with his iPhone, and Brian was calling his mother to let her know he wouldn't be home for dinner. Ugh. Family dinners.

Thomas was talking to himself, fantasizing about how he would catch the kid and be a national hero.

But, as they parked in front of the donut shop (MONSTER DONUT) they saw Victoria was already there.

They all groaned simultaneniously. Victoria's team was so much quicker.

"Hello boys," she said, laughing at them.

They got out of the car and responded with a hello each while they searched for Percy Jackson.

"Don't bother," Victoria said, her red hair tucked in a bun "He's gone. Poof. We've scanned the area and haven't found a thing."

They sighed. Larry was taking pictures of everything immediately. Thomas looked around and asked the Monster Donut workers if they had seen something. Brian just stood there.

Man, that kid was slick.

…

It was Larry who got the call.

"You won't believe this." He said after a while as he rushed them out of the office and into the car "My daughter saw Percy Jackson."

He started driving and talked as quickly as he could.

"She's in Miami because her mother lives there, so she's in Miami beach, having an ice cream when BANG! Percy Jackson appears on the beach, with two other girls and a guy. I've called Miami police, but we need to be there."

"Man, you're daughter's crush is growing…" Thomas sang with a smirk.

But Brian nodded and dozed off.

When he woke up, he was in a plain.

"What the hell?"

Larry nodded at him from the seat on his right "We'll land in five minutes. Just don't freak out."

Brian tried.

…

They found Miami police waiting for them at the airport.

"Any luck?" Brian asked, tired.

A woman with long brown hair in a black police outfit shook her head "We saw them, and suddenly they were gone. Sorry. Into a car or something."

Thomas sighed "It's okay, Gwen. We're used to the kid giving us the slip"

Gwen just raised her eyebrows.

…

"Hello?" Brian said as he took the phone.

"Hi!" came a sweet voice "This is Sally Jackson. Percy's mother. You'll be happy to know the school dropped the charges. Percy is back at home and all right, so there's no need for you to look for him at all. Thank You!"

She hung up.

Brian told his co-workers what she said.

Thomas just stared "That family is freakin' nuts."

"I just know kids in ma times didn't do these things. No, they were all good folks, ye know?" joked Larry.

They all smiled at that.

* * *

**Did you like it? And John Nunley? He was the...erm, comical relief of the story :)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it. If so, say so in your reviews!**

**I await your reviews.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
